Patrick McReary
|gender = M |status = |dob = 1979 |pob = Dukes, Liberty City |home = McReary Residence, Meadows Park, Liberty City (Formerly) Alta Place, Hawick, Los Santos, San Andreas |nationality = Irish-American |family = Maureen McReary (Mother) Mr. McReary (Father) Kate McReary (Sister) Derrick McReary (Brother) Francis McReary (Brother) Gerald McReary (Brother) |affiliations = McReary crime family Pegorino Family (Associtate/Formerly) Niko Bellic (Formerly) Elizabeta Torres (Formerly) Gordon Sargent (Formerly) Michael Keane (Formerly) Unnamed accomplice Lester Crest (Optional) Michael De Santa (Optional) Franklin Clinton (Optional) Trevor Philips (Optional) ''GTA Online'' Protagonist (Optional) |vehicles = Irish Oracle Presidente White Schafter Red Comet Green Vincent |businesses = Robbery Drug Dealing |voice = Ryan Johnston |height = }} Patrick "Packie" McReary (Irish: Pádraig Mac Ruairí) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and a friend in Grand Theft Auto IV, made a cameo in The Lost and Damned, a supporting character in The Ballad of Gay Tony and a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V, appearing in the random event Getaway Driver and based on its outcome, can become an optional heist accomplice. In the Grand Theft Auto Online update The Diamond Casino Heist, he returns as a recruitable member for the heist in 2019, confirming he canonically survives the events of Grand Theft Auto V. Packie is a member of the McReary crime family and the youngest brother of the McReary clan itself. Biography Early Life Packie was born to Maureen McReary and an unnamed father. His siblings consisted of older brothers Derrick, Francis and Gerald, with Kate being born two years after him. Born and raised in Dukes, he had never been outside Liberty City - except for Alderney State - until after the events of GTA IV. Packie's father was a violent, perverted alcoholic whom Packie blames for their mob's loss of influence. He says of his father, "I used to think I loved him, but then I realised I hated him". He eventually admits to Niko that his father used to molest both him and Gerry. He developed a drug habit at fourteen years of age and claims he was constantly staying home from school to roll joints for his dad. Packie became involved in crime at an early age, having chosen Gerry as a role model and began spotting for his brother's scores when he was in middle school. His first conviction was in 1997 when he was arrested for stealing a car aged eighteen. The following year, he secured his first felony conviction when he was arrested for grand larceny but was (presumably) acquitted. He was arrested again in 2000 for highjacking. Packie's last known arrest was in 2005 when he was caught with several grams of cocaine in the presence of a known prostitute. At some point his father apparently committed suicide, and Gerry became the head of the McReary crime family although Packie admits that he initially suspected Gerry of killing him. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' By the time of Grand Theft Auto IV, Packie largely operates independently of the Irish Mob, committing stick-up robberies with his friends Michael Keane and Gordon Sargent, and working as a hired gun for the Pegorino Family. Packie was introduced to Niko Bellic through cocaine dealer Elizabeta Torres. Packie and Niko quickly befriend each other after escaping from a botched cocaine deal together. Impressed, Packie called up Niko and introduced him to his family and his gang. They all participated in robbing other criminal gangs (first robbing the Algonquin Triads and then the Ancelotti Family), and eventually the Bank of Liberty in Algonquin during a heist. Packie purchases a red Comet with his share of the takings. After the bank robbery, Packie continued working with Niko, particularly in the kidnapping of Gracie Ancelotti for Gerry. Unknown to Packie, Niko murdered one of his brothers. Nonetheless, Niko's assistance in suppressing an attack on the funeral of the same brother cemented their friendship. Packie trusted Niko enough to encourage him to date Kate, the youngest of the McReary clan. Though he was confident she wouldn't "put-out" - as he regularly states - his bypassing of his protective instinct showed that he held a distinct level of trust in Niko. In the credits of The Ballad of Gay Tony, Packie is seen leaving a taxi and entering Francis International Airport carrying a duffel bag, presumably filled with money. In the following scenes, a plane is seen leaving the runway heading for an unknown destination. By 2013 he was living in Los Santos. Grand Theft Auto V .]] Packie appears again in Grand Theft Auto V, appearing early in the game as he holds up a drug store in Strawberry with an un-named accomplice. Once the player finds him, he requests that they find a getaway car and help them escape. The player may do so, or assist the store owner and kill Packie and his accomplice. If they help Packie, he will thank the player and become available as a gunman in further heists. Packie has some of the highest possible skills for a gunman available, but takes 12% percent of the cut. Interestingly, if Packie was chosen as a gunman, he mentions his biggest robbery during the drive from Sandy Shores to Paleto Bay in The Paleto Score. On the journey to the bank, the gang will talk about their first robberies. Packie mentions that one of the gunmen were killed by one of the hostages, and goes into detail regarding how they escaped. He will also mention his brother, Derrick, who was also a gunman in the Bank of Liberty robbery, and reveal that he is now dead. Lastly, he mentions Niko Bellic, the fourth gunman. Packie says that he had lost contact with Niko after leaving Liberty City, and that he doesn't even know what became of him, presuming him to be dead. Packie can be selected in all the heists of the game. In The Jewel Store Job, smart or loud approach, he manages to successfully get all the jewels in the glass cabinets, helping the crew reach the maximum possible score of the job. In the loud approach, he also stops the manager of the jewelry store before she screams for help. In The Paleto Score, Packie survives the heist and provides good assistance against the cops. Michael even compliments Packie's help by saying that he is glad they chose him for the score. In The Bureau Raid, he survives the explosion during the escape in the covert approach and in the roof approach, he does a good job with no consequences. In The Big Score, subtle approach, if placed as one of the gunmen, he does not drop any gold bars while he is loading them into the Gauntlets, preventing the crew from losing any of the final score. In the obvious approach, if he is selected as either the first or second gunman, there are no consequences to the heist. Previous experience in past heists won't change Packie's performance in any of the scores; he does a good job in all of them even if he is selected for the first time. Grand Theft Auto Online Packie reappears in The Diamond Casino Heist update, and can be encountered in a freemode random event where he is found arrested and in the back of a Police Transporter. The player can stop the van and free him to unlock him as a gunman for the heist.Youtube guide on unlocking Packie Packie can appear as a selectable gunman for The Diamond Casino Heist if the aforementioned random event is completed, being the one with average skills and an intermediate cut, at 8%. In the preparation "Unmarked Weapons", Packie will provide the following loadouts: Personality On the surface, Packie portrays himself as strong and without feeling. But when drunk or otherwise confiding in Niko, he is shown time and time again to be suppressing deeply painful emotions. For example, he will lament that "the world is ugly and unkind", question what being a man is all about, and contemplates suicide. He has an addictive personality, as shown by his habitual use of cocaine and prostitutes. He doesn't seem to seriously consider immediately and directly killing himself, but does glamorize the idea that he will die young of drug overdose. Compared to Niko, Packie is equally capable of violence and criminal activity whilst appearing to show little or no remorse. He does, however, still hold certain moral standards; if the player kills too many hostages during the mission Three Leaf Clover, the mission will fail and Packie will say that he doesn't take "bloody money". Also, after the trio manage to find a getaway car, Packie laments Michael Keane's death during the robbery, exclaiming that "he Packie could've been nice to him once in his fucking life", showing that Packie cared about his now-late friend/partner-in-crime. Packie's cocaine addiction has caused him numerous problems. He claims that he can't look for women without cocaine in his system and when he's with women, he spends his time in the bathroom snorting rails of coke, which lowers his sex drive (he calls this a "catch 22"). Kate claims that Packie has uncontrollable behavior when he's with her in public and he will violently attack anyone who he thinks is looking at her "wrong". Appearance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and its Episodes Packie is slightly shorter and more slender than Niko. He also has a long scar under his left eye, possibly from fights when drunk. His nose appears to be slightly crooked, implying that it may have been broken. Patrick wears a white long-sleeved undershirt, green polo shirt, blue jeans and sneakers that look very similar to the ones in Russian Shop. He has green eyes with a grey tint, and a buzz cut hairstyle. His skin has several red spots and dents, probably due to cocaine use. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Packie appears, but looks very different than in Grand Theft Auto IV. He is seen with considerably more scars, light stubble, and looks much older. The mole on the top right corner of his lip is more noticeable and has developed wrinkles around his eyes. His eyes appear as a lighter auburn and are less distressed and bloodshot. His outfits are determined by his appearance in Heists. His nostrils are also more enlarged than they were five years previously in GTA IV. All of these cosmetic changes are likely due to his habitual cocaine use. Friendship At some point after completion of the mission Three Leaf Clover, Packie calls Niko to do a friend activity with him. After this event is completed, Niko will become friends with him. Packie is one of five friends Niko will make within the game, and is available between 4 PM and 6 AM. He is available for six different activities; Bowling, Darts, Drinking, Pool, Show, and Strip Club. When Packie's "Like Stat" rises above 75% (and after completing the mission "Actions Speak Louder than Words"), the player will unlock his Special Ability. Packie's Special Ability allows Niko to call Packie and ask him to prepare a car bomb, which can be used to take down difficult targets. This ability can be useful in certain situations and missions. When the player requests a bomb, Packie will inform Niko of its location. Once Niko has located the bomb, he can detonate it by calling Packie. Receiving Packie's friendship bonus will award the player the "Dial 'B' for Bomb" trophy/achievement. He likes it when Niko drives fast, saying things such as "If you have somewhere to be then you may as go at pace. I like it!" and "This is the way to do it, Niko." He also enjoys fighting while on friend activities, and - as with all friends - will assist in any combat during the activity. Skills (GTA V) Packie's Heist Skills for GTA V: *Max Health* *Accuracy* *Shoot Rate* *Weapon Choice* Murders committed *Eugene Reaper - Murdered during a bank heist by him and Derrick in retaliation for killing Michael Keane. LCPD Database record |} Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * First Date (Cameo) * Luck of the Irish * Have a Heart (Post-mission phone call) * Harboring a Grudge (Boss) * Waste Not Want Knots (Boss) * Three Leaf Clover (Boss) * Tunnel of Death * Undertaker (Boss) * I'll Take Her (Voice) * Ransom (Voice/Boss) * She's a Keeper * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend * Out of Commission (Post-mission phone call/Revenge) ''The Lost and Damned'' * End Credits ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * I luv LC * Ladies' Night * Ladies Half Price * End Credits ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Getaway Driver (Can be killed) * The Jewel Store Job (Optional) * The Paleto Score (Optional) * The Bureau Raid (Optional) * The Big Score (Optional) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Diamond Casino Heist * Random Event * Casino Heist (Optional) Gallery Image:PatrickMcReary-Artwork.png|Artwork of Patrick. Image:PatrickMcReary-GTA4-policecomputer.JPG|Police computer information on Packie. PatrickMcRearyIV.png|Packie in Luck of the Irish. DriveBy-GTA4-NPC.jpg|A pre-release screenshot featuring Packie drive-by shooting at the LCPD. PackieWantsumMunney.jpg|Packie, alongside his associates, during "Three Leaf Clover". DiamondsAreAGirlsBestFriend-GTAIV-meeting.jpg|The exchange between the McReary crime family and the Ancelottis' associates. Credits-TBOGT-Packie.png|Packie leaves Liberty City. PackieSittingOnCouch-GTAIV.png|Packie in GTA IV. pakshit.jpg|Packie McReary in GTA V. TheJewelStoreJob-GTA5.png|Packie preparing to rob Vangelico with Michael. PackieMcReary-GTAV.jpg|Packie at the Bureau Raid. Packie-GTAV Status.png|Packie's skills. PackieGTAV.jpg Packie_GTAV.jpg PatrickMcReary-GTAV.png Videos Grand Theft Auto IV Xbox 360 Gameplay - Packie McCreary (HD)|Packie McReary Trivia *According to Gerald, Packie has a tattoo of his own name on one of his arms, though it is never seen in the game. *If the player positions the camera in such a way that they can see inside Packie's head, they will see a small cube with Packie's balaclava texture from the bank robbery. *Like most other characters, Packie will don a unique helmet when with the player on a motorcycle. His helmet is dark green, an obvious reference to his Irish heritage. *Packie sings "Danny Boy" during one of the drinking outings with Niko. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, Packie's favorite radio station is Liberty Rock Radio and he will respond positively if the player switches to this station whilst in a vehicle, claiming he wants it to play at his funeral. In Grand Theft Auto V, Packie's favorite radio station is Los Santos Rock Radio. *Packie dislikes playing darts, as he claims that it is "boring", despite darts being a traditional Irish game and Packie being proud of his Irish roots, as he states himself. However, he only voices his disliking if the player beats him. *He will sometimes refer to Niko as "boyo", which traditionally refers to someone younger than oneself, despite Niko being a year older than Packie. *Packie is right-handed, though his artwork shows him fighting from a stance called "southpaw", which is largely used by left-handed people. *If playing as Trevor, the player can take Packie and his friend to the Altruist Cult. If taken to the Altruist Cult, Packie will mention how he used to hate going bowling and playing darts in Liberty City, but admits he misses it after spending so much time in Los Santos. *Packie, along with Gustavo Mota and Chef, is one of three gunmen that will survive throughout all the heists if hired. *If assisted in his random encounter in GTA V, Packie states that his fellow accomplice is the only person that he knows in Los Santos, however, if chosen for the Jewel Store Job (his next possible appearance) he will somewhat contradict this by saying that he has met many people since moving there, speaking of their generally self-centred nature. However, he maybe just doesn't like many people in Los Santos, or has been comparing their attitudes to people from Liberty City. *His reappearance in 2019 (in GTA Online) clearly confirms all his possible deaths in GTA V to be non-canon. **Additionally, all his voice lines in GTA Online seem to be reused from the original game, probably due to Ryan Johnston being inactive since 2017. External Link *gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Packie's like percentage References Navigation }} de:Patrick McReary es:Patrick McReary hu:Patrick McReary nl:Patrick McReary pl:Patrick McReary pt:Patrick McReary ru:Патрик Макрири McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Characters in GTA Online McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick Category:McReary crime family Category:Heist Crew Members Category:Random Encounters